Eat Me
by The Voice in the Wilderness
Summary: Fate is never cheated. This story is both gory and graphic; it was written for a "Zombie Sex" theme - so please be advised.


_All "InuYasha" characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and associated copyright holders. No money is being made from this fan fiction. No infringement is intended._

It started with her death at his hands, and it was going to end that way. Ever since waking, bruised and blood-shod in the sand at the inugami's feet, Rin felt something strange scratching at the back of her eyes, her mind. She was strangely… hungry.

Years passed and her body shifted and ran, becoming a human-coated thing, hungry for something, something not satisfied by food, by drink, by shelter and finally by love. The inugami had cast her aside when she began to bleed. Rin hated to remember the thrill she felt when she'd tested the strange red fluid on her fingers and found the sharp taste made the incessant itching in her mind suddenly stop, replacing it with a strange molten liquid in her core and in a flash of violence, her own death. She saw _his_ face again and slick with gore and desire, came hard on the spot. The inugami then caught her, still quivering, her bloody lips calling for her murderer and flung the girl from his sight.

Rin dusted herself off as she had always done and when the inescapable itch began anew she wandered and searched for the source of her desire. There was nothing else she wanted to do with this living death than quench that ravening itch…

She evenutally found him; pack in tow, gorging themselves on stolen swine in a deep forest. Knowing it was the ookami who had killed her was easy; Rin could remember his glowing yellow eyes, narrowed against the sun and the lies of men as he burrowed his hungry snout in her throat. She remembered the deep rumbling snarl in his voice as he stroked her flat belly with his fangs, ripping her open in bloody ecstasy.

His pack noticed her first, glaring eyes slashing at her from under furrowed brows, the lust to kill and devour hard upon them, claws harrowing pig-flesh to ribbons as they snarled a warning against her foolishness.

Kouga watched the inugami's undead princess and meeting her black eyes with his lunatic yellow, knew what she wanted from him. His own need had burned in slow fire since their chance meeting on the crossroads years before, carefully ignored until he'd heard the cur had discarded his spoiled prize.

Snarls greeted him as Kouga drew himself up to taste this different prey. His booming growl, followed quickly by a couple of swipes of razored claws at his betas for their audacity to dare question their alpha made Rin jump in her skin, holding fast to the nearest tree, steeling her nerve. The echoes blasted against her moist, cold skin making her dead heart leap and twist. Rin found her mouth had begun to water and for the first time in years, she found herself so hungry.

"What do you want, little Princess? Didn't your Doggy teach you to be afraid of wolves?" Kouga barked in narrow derision, wiping his bloody hand on his furry hip.

Rin let go of the tree and stepped silently, slowly toward her murderer.

"She smells of the grave, Kouga. She a hungry ghost – ignore her!" a lower demon hissed between slavering jaws as he chewed a gobbet of bloody pig.

"Shut your hole! I know this girl. Don't I, Princess? That's right." He growled back over his shoulder, never taking his baleful eyes off of Rin as she continued to advance on the dining wolf-demon pack.

When she was a foot away, she stopped, unable to go any further and yet aching to go all the way.

"We know each other well, don't we? After all, I killed you, isn't that right, Princess?" he leered hard at her.

Rin swallowed hard and searched Kouga's hard lupine face. "Eat me.", she whispered.

The wolf-demon's eyes widened a fraction and his leer fell away. Closing the distance between them, he struck a clawed fist into her bound hair and twisted her hard against him. Rin blew hard through her delicate nose and bore the searing pain in her scalp. 'Say that again.", Kouga threatened her, his carnivore's breath a stench in her ear, his voice gravel-hard, as hard as his body. As hard as her death.

"Please… eat me.", she begged him, itching with fear, twisting with desire.

"With pleasure, Princess." he growled and threw her to ground.

Rin, captured by the demon of her most delicious nightmares began to pant as her kimono was ripped brutally from her body by clawed hands. Snarls filled her ears as the pack slowly gathered around her, her cold white body bare to a multitude of stupid, hungry yellow eyes. When she felt a hot clawed hand palm her left breast, the deep bass growl warning the trespasser of a violent death rumbled around her, within her, filling her with malicious pleasure as her body spasmed in response. Need licked at her mind and when the ookami lord loomed over her wide eyes, she reached out and pulled his bloody mouth to hers in a violent kiss. When he bit through her lip and began to suck hard upon it, Rin moaned and spread her legs in starving supplication.

Spying a subordinate slinking to taste of her trembling thighs, Kouga was instantly upon the weaker demon, slashing with heavy claws, his fangs embedded in the bared throat. Blood sprayed his angular face and sucker-punching his wayward pack mate for good measure, snarled a brutal death-threat at his tribe.

"You can have her when I say, bastards – not before!"

Dropping his whining pack-mate, Kouga whipped himself back around, locking eyes with his strange wanton prey. Rin didn't know what to do to entice the wolf-demon to continue his lustful feast upon her so she pushed herself up on her knees and a breast in each hand, offered herself to him.

"Pleassssseeee…" she hissed, pleading, kneading her small maiden's breasts, her dead flesh puckered in heady exposure to the beast before her.

Circling behind the writhing woman, Kouga knelt, swept his furs aside and speared her roughly down upon his murder-hard flesh; tearing her, goring her with his now-blood-slick cock. The wolf-demon tribe surrounded the pair and watched hungry for their share. When she felt claws roughly pinching her nipples as they bounced in rhythm with the demonic force within her, Rin sighed and then screamed as she felt her tender flesh being torn away. The ripe, hot pain seared her with strange pleasure and as her head lolled back against the hammering demon behind her, Rin watched in delirious detachment as the ragged and bloody nipple of her left breast was eaten. Kouga licked his bloody lips and barked a bubbling laugh as he fondled her bleeding chest. When the other nipple was sliced away and disappeared down a wolfen throat, she clenched hard upon the cock within her and cried out for more.

Pin-point pupils in raving yellow moons of eyes rolled and flashed as Kouga beckoned his tribe to join the feast. Using his body's lean weight he drew Rin tight against his chest and opened her up from breast to pelvis, he demonic claws slicing effortlessly through muscle and viscera alike. Rin came out of her human shell in a hot, wet rush, bucking and mewling as her liver and lights tumbled down, back down onto the earth where they belonged. She came out, her cunt spasming in her death throes as her ookami murderer sank his long fangs into her white throat and drank her unnatural life away. The wolves pawed, ripped, and tore at the carcass, bloodied and squalling, feasting upon the sweet raw human flesh. When they were finished, blood-lust and hunger sated, Rin did not get back up and walk the earth again.

The Fates, you see, are never cheated.

She then fed the ravens and she then fed the crows.

Finally, she lay down with the worms and no longer burning with Death's hunger, she finally slept and dreamed.


End file.
